


Is That A Yes?

by Drarrystic



Series: Bucky and Tony are in love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Multiple Languages, Non-MCU compliant, Spanish cursing, Translation, Translator James Barnes, ceo tony stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: UA Prompt :  Bucky travaille en tant que traducteur et parle plusieurs langues. Il est embauché comme traducteur par une compagnie que SI rachète. Ils demandent que Tony vienne et fasse les négociations lui-même. Tony y va et prend Bucky par surprise en parlant directement à l'autre partie dans leur langue. Bucky est énervé et insulte Tony dans une autre langue. Tony la parle également. (Meet-cute)





	Is That A Yes?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is That A Yes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565195) by [GenericUserHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUserHere/pseuds/GenericUserHere). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise qui porte le même nom. La superbe auteur qui a écrit l'histoire est GenericUserHere.  
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> “ For celtic7irish. Beta'd by the amazing TheNotChillFangirl (idk how to make it a link, sorry)  
> Hope you enjoy!”  
> Bonne lecture !

PDV de Tony :

  
  


Tony entra dans l’air froid de Russie, soupirant et regardant son souffle se transformer en vapeur.

  
  


“Qui a eu cette idée ?” marmonna-t-il à lui même alors qu’il marchait à la voiture.

  
  


Elle attendait pour l’emmener au siège social de la compagnie que Stark Industries cherchait à reprendre, Eagle Dymanics, une entreprise russe première sur le marché dans les simulations de vols.

  
  


Le président de ladite entreprise avait, selon Pepper, fait une crise de nerfs quand il avait appris que Tony n’allait pas venir, donc Tony avait pris un vol pour la Russie deux jours avant que les négociations ne prennent fin. Il allait passer le premier jour à dormir à cause du décalage horaire de 12 heures dû au vol New York - Saint-Pétersbourg, et le deuxième à se promener en ville pour essayer de trouver un livre à Nat.

  
  


C'était un livre rare de poésie russe dont elle parlait depuis quelques mois.

  
  


Aujourd'hui il rencontrait le président d’Eagle Dynamics, ainsi que quelques hauts dirigeants de chaque entreprise témoins de la signature des derniers contrats.

  
  


Alors que la voiture se garait devant le bâtiment, il laissa le chauffeur faire le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière, puis marcha jusqu'à l’immeuble, étant immédiatement accueilli par un homme plutôt charmant avec de longs cheveux bruns retenus en arrière par un chignon professionnel.

  
  


“Bonjour M. Stark, je m’appelle James et je serai votre traducteur et guide. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, étant votre assistant pour la journée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous escorter jusqu’à la salle de réunion que nous utiliserons aujourd'hui.”

  
  


L’homme, James, sourit et attendit un signe de Tony avant de se tourner et de marcher vers la salle, suffisamment lentement pour que Tony puisse suivre facilement. Ils atteignirent la salle et James se plaça dans le dos de Tony, se préparant à traduire ce qu’il se dirait.

  
  


PDV de James

  
  


“Добро пожаловать господин Старк,” (Ndt : “Bienvenue M. Stark”) salua le premier homme à faire un pas en avant, le président de la compagnie. Toutefois avant même que James ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Tony répondait en parfait russe “Спасибо что разрешил мне быть вашим гостем.” (Ndt : “Merci de m’avoir laissé être votre invité.”)

  
  


Uniquement le professionnalisme empêcha à James d’être bouche bée.

  
  


Il resta debout inutile pendant des heures alors que Tony conversait en russe.

  
  


Enfin, tous les papiers furent signés et tout ce que James avait à faire était d'escorter M. Stark dehors. Il surpassa l’envie de frapper l’homme pour ne pas avoir mentionné le fait qu’un traducteur n'était pas nécessaire, et pour avoir rendu James complètement inutile.

  
  


Après, il pourrait rentrer à la maison et manger de la glace, se plaindre à son chien et puis regarder des films pour enfants comme il le faisait toujours après une journée stressante.

  
  


Ce soir, ça semblait être un soir pour regarder Winnie L’ourson et l’Éfélant parce que la fin le faisait toujours pleurer d'une bonne façon.

  
  


Retour au sujet.

  
  


M. Stark se leva et s'étira, attirant son attention une fois de plus sur son dos et sa chemise blanche près du corps avec les manches relevées sur des avant bras musclés, la veste de costume et les boutons de manchette oubliés sur la table après des heures de relectures finales et signatures. L'instant fut brisé quand il se retourna et sursauta en remarquant que James se tenait toujours là.

  
  


“Vous étiez là tout ce temps ?” Il semblait surpris que James ne se soit pas assis ou qu'il n'ait même pas fait un bruit plus fort que sa respiration pendant toute la réunion.

  
  


“Oui, M. Stark. Comme je l'ai dis, je suis votre assistant aujourd'hui, et de ce fait je reste avec vous sauf si vous avez besoin que j'aille récupérer quelque chose pour vous.”

  
  


James maintint son attitude très professionnelle, même lorsqu'il voulait levait les yeux au ciel alors que l'homme d’affaire semblait choqué de son éthique de travail. Pour un client normal il se serait sûrement assis à la grande table de conférence (il y avait assez de place avec seulement deux représentants de chaque entreprise pour la signature) ou il aurait quitté la salle avant d'être rappelé, mais il gardait son attitude impeccable pour le VIP qui allait devenir son nouveau patron et donc restait à ses côtés silencieusement.

  
  


“Waouh, ça c'est du dévouement, gamin, j'avais complètement oublié que vous étiez là.”

  
  


M. Stark mis sa veste par dessus sa chemise aux manches retroussées et glissa les boutons de manchettes dans sa poche.

  
  


“Bon, j'ai besoin de manger avant que nous ne commencions tout ce qui concerne l'annonce officielle, mais je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'à la sortie, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?” L'homme resta complètement décontracté avant d'admettre qu'il était peut-être perdu, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque.

  
  


“Bien sûr, Monsieur, laissez moi vous guider jusqu'à la porte.” James commença immédiatement à marcher et ouvrit en poussant la grande porte en bois, laissant l'autre homme passer avant de sortir lui-même et de le guider jusqu'au devant du bâtiment.

  
  


“Vous y êtes, M. Stark, vote voiture devrait arriver rapidement, passez un bon repas et je vous attendrais ici à votre retour.”

  
  


James se tourna pour partir, programmant d’acheter un en-cas au distributeur avant que son estomac ne commence à gargouiller trop bruyamment et interrompe la réunion de l'après-midi. Ce serait définitivement quelque chose de dissuasif pour son nouveau patron, un mauvais coup pour son professionnalisme qui avait demandé beaucoup de travail pour le conserver le matin même.

  
  


“Attendez,” appela M. Stark. James soupira (intérieurement, évidemment,) mais se retourna avec son son plus beau sourire plaqué sur son visage.

  
  


“Y a-t-il quelque chose d’autre que je puisse faire pour vous, monsieur ?” L’homme sembla légèrement rougir maintenant qu’il le regardait en face au lieu d’avoir sa tête un peu inclinée, juste un peu, pour rester le plus respectueux possible. “Voudriez-vous un peu d’eau ? Vous semblez un peu rouge,”

  
  


“Oh non, merci, je me demandais juste si vous- si vous voudriez déjeuner avec moi?”

  
  


La phrase fut déclamé avec une extrême confidence, malgré son léger bégaiement sur les deux mots au milieu de la phrase, mais quasiment immédiatement après M. Stark commença à se mouvoir inconfortablement comme s’il était nerveux.

  
  


“Vous savez, parce que vous êtes la première personne que j’ai vraiment rencontré ici, et je veux avoir une idée de comment est perçue l’entreprise par un employé, parce que-,” il arrêta sa tirade ici, comme s’il n’avait pas réfléchi jusqu’au bout à ce qu’il allait dire, “-pour des raisons,” légèrement embarrassé, rougissant un peu à la fin boiteuse de sa phrase.

  
  


Malgré le fait que ce soit un peu attachant, et très mignon (pas que James veuille admettre ça), son niveau de contrariété, important depuis qu’il avait appris que ce gars parlait apparemment la langue qu’il devait traduire, atteint son paroxysme.

  
  


Il voulait juste que l’homme parte déjeuner afin qu’il en soit débarrassé pour un moment , qu’il prenne un mauvais café et une barre protéinée du distributeur de la salle de repos, avant que le chauffeur n'appelle et que James soit de nouveau en service, saluant l’autre homme d’un sourire large mais légèrement fade, parfaitement professionnel mais affirmant par la même occasion 'Je m'intéresse à ce que vous dîtes’ sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

  
  


Bien qu’il sache qu’il ne ressentait ça qu'à cause de la faim et de la fatigue, et du fait d’être ignoré et même oublié pendant des heures, il suivit son premier instinct, qui était de répondre dans la première langue dans laquelle il avait appris à juré, ayant à peine la présence d’esprit d'espérer que ce mec ne parle pas la langue, il répondit abruptement : “Maldito pendejo, concha de meirda.” (Ndt : se traduit à peu près par putain de con, plein de merde)

  
  


Toutefois aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, sa colère se dissipa, et il se mit à fixer M. Stark, dont la bouche était bouche bée depuis que les mots avaient commencé à franchir ses lèvres, et merde, peut-être qu’il parlait la langue, l’espagnol était enseigné dans les écoles américaines, son cerveau ne choisissait que cet instant pour le lui rappeler, oh, James allait être viré, il serait même mis sur une liste noire, et son boulot était tout ce qu’il -

  
  


Son monologue intérieur (sa panique) fut coupé par un rire bruyant.

  
  


Clignant des yeux, il réalisa que cela venait du gars qu'il venait juste d’appeler un maldito pendjo et un concha de meirda, ce qui n’avait aucun sens. Il devrait être énervé, criant à James de prendre ses affaires et de partir, mais pas riant comme s’il venait d’assister à la chose la plus drôle de sa vie. Sa confusion fut remarquée cependant, et l’homme d’affaires essuya des larmes de rire de ses yeux, regardant James et gloussant avant de parler.

  
  


“C’était la meilleure partie de la journée, vous faire oublier ces conneries de 'M.Stark’,” annonça-t-il, avant de se reculer légèrement.

  
  


“Je suppose que c’est un non pour le rendez-vous ?” C’était à moitié une question et à moitié une déclaration, et James était perdu maintenant.

  
  


“Attendez, quel rendez-vous ? Vous étiez en train de m’inviter à déjeuner … pour un rendez-vous ?”

  
  


“Et bien, oui. Je pensais que c'était évident.” M. Stark semblait maintenant encore plus confus.

  
  


“Ensuite vous m’avez insulté, d’une manière très créative, je dois dire, et maintenant vous me dites que vous ne saviez même pas que c'était un rendez-vous ?”

Il avait un adorable petit pli entre ses sourcils lorsqu’il les fronçait, nota James. “Attendez, alors pourquoi m’avez vous hurlez dessus ?”

  
  


“Pour être parfaitement honnête,” James passa sa main sur sa nuque, “J’étais juste un peu énervé par le fait que vous m’avez ignoré toute la matinée, ne m'ayez même pas dit que vous parliez russe, et que donc j’ai eu l’air d’un idiot pendant tout ce temps et après vous m’avez demandé si je voulais venir vous parler de l’entreprise,” admit-il, “et je suis un peu fatigué, je deviens susceptible quand je suis fatigué.”

  
  


Il ricana, embarrassé, mais l’autre homme sembla de pas en tenir compte.

  
  


“Donc, c’est oui pour le déjeuner ?” Il le regarda, plein d’espoir, et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

 

“Bien sûr.” James sourit, et suivit l’autre homme pour quitter le bâtiment vers la voiture, où il ouvrit la portière pour lui, le suivant avec son premier vrai sourire de la journée sur son visage.

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ndt : notes de la traductrice. Personnellement je préfère avoir les traductions directement dans le texte plutôt qu'à la fin c'est pourquoi je les ai ajoutées.  
> J'ai également choisi le vouvoiement entre Tony et Bucky, si vous pensez que ça ne correspond pas à l'histoire, dites le moi. Je n'ai pas de beta donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes de français ou de frappes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part pour que je les corrige ainsi que toute suggestion !  
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> “The Russian was all google translate and one site where I had to spell Stark phonetically bc they don't translate names, also one website where I found out how to say 'thanks for having me' and 'mister'. The Spanish was provided by my lovely Cuban friend who grew up in LA and has heard some creative combinations. 'Maldito pendejo, concha de meirda' roughly translates to 'Fucking dumbass, cunt of shit'  
> Eagle Dynamics is a real company, based in Moscow, not St Petersburg, and i have no idea whether its leading the market or not, but it sounded better to me to have it be leading. ” 
> 
> Coralie :)


End file.
